Losing Hope
by Schlaf
Summary: Sekuel dari Oyasumi Papa


_Klek_

Aku membuka jendela kamarku dan duduk di tempat tidurku, memandang keatas langit.

"**Apa yang sedang Papa lakukan, ya?**"

_**Losing Hope**_

**=Sequel dari **_**Oyasumi Papa**_

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid takkan pernah menjadi milik saya**

**Warning: Typo, gaje, abal, all Miku POV, de es be**

Ini sudah 4 bulan sejak kematian Papaku, Kaito, dan selama itu aku mengurung diri terus dikamar. Tidak, tidak, bukan _hikkikomori_. Aku masih tetap keluar, tapi malam-malam. Kenapa? Karena aku tak mau melihat Mamaku, Luka. Aku tidak suka pada Mama.

Dulu Papa dan Mama pisah rumah -bukan, bukan cerai. Cuma pisah rumah. Mama dan Papa bertengkar dan kemudian Mama memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama saudaranya. Mama nggak mau pulang sebelum Papa bicara sendiri padanya. Kalau dipikir, Mama egois. Papa sudah mengajak pulang dia dengan menyuruh kami –anak-anaknya- untuk bicara pada Mama. Tapi Mama menolak. Egois, kan?

Sejak Papa meninggal, aku bersama saudara-saudaraku tetap tinggal dirumah yang lama. Tapi bersama Mama.

Dan sejak saat itu aku mulai mengurung diri.

Awalnya, semua mencoba mengeluarkanku namun aku bersikeras untuk tetap tninggal dikamar. Mama marah dan bilang aku nggak akan diberi makanan lagi. Yah, meski esoknya dia meminta maaf, aku tetap tak mau keluar dari kamar. Dan diriku benar-benar dilupakan semua orang dirumah.

Aku mulai sering keluar tengah malam dari jendelaku karena takut mereka memergoki aku keluar dari kamar dan minta pejelasan atas tindakanku ini, dan mulai bekerja sambilan setiap malam di sebuah _minimarket_ 24 jam untuk menafkahi diri sendiri. Uangnya lumayan untuk membeli makanan, jadi tak perlu keluar kamar. Jam kerjaku dari jam 11 malam sampai jam 2 pagi.

_Minimarket _itu cukup jauh dari rumahku sehingga memakan waktu cukup lama untuk sampai disana. Tapi bagian menyenangkannya adalah keluargaku kemungkinan besar tak akan tahu aku bekerja disana tiap malam. Disana tempat yang agak ramai, jadi aku tak perlu takut sesuatu terjadi padaku. Toh, aku bisa karate juga kalau terjadi sesuatu.

_...Kembali ke dunia nyata._

Masih melihat rembulan indah disana, aku menghela nafas. Mama semakin menyebalkan dimataku, beda dengan Papa. Mereka bagai langit dan bumi. Bak malaikat dan setan. Bak surga dan neraka.

Oke, aku mulai sarkastik. Tapi memang benar begitu, kok. Mereka beda.

Papa tak pernah melarang aku melakukan apapun yang aku suka asalkan baik, Mama selalu melarang ini-itu.

Papa mendukung cita-cita anak-anaknya dan membantu agar cita-cita tersebut dapat tercapai, Mama paling hanya bilang "Kalau mau terwujud, kamu harus berusaha. Jangan malas-malasan,"

Papa mengajariku berbagai hal yang berguna bagi kehidupanku, Mama tidak.

Papa selalu turun tangan jika anak-anaknya mendapat masalah berat, Mama hanya memberi dukungan yang tak berarti.

Memang, membandingkan orang dengan orang lain itu tidak baik, terutama kalau itu orang tua. Tapi, itulah kenyataanya. Mengenaskan, ya?

Aku menutup jendela kamarku. _Lebih baik aku tidur sekarang,_ pikirku. Aku turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi pribadiku. Setelah berganti pakaian dengan piyama, aku membaringkan tubuhku dan tak lupa berdoa sebelum tidur, juga untuk Papa. Sebelum menyelesaikan doaku, aku berbisik,

"Tuhan, kumohon setidaknya biarkan aku melihat Papa untuk terakhir kalinya dan biarkan aku mendengar pesan terakhirnya untukku..."

Sebelum aku menutup mata lelahku.

**0o0**

Aku membuka mataku dan menyadari bahwa aku duduk di lorong sebuah rumah sakit yang tampaknya cukup besar._ Dimana? _tanyaku pada diri sendiri. Aku bangun dari posisiku dan berjalan ke ruang ICU yang tak asing bagiku; Ruang operasi Papa saat kecelakaan 4 bulan yang lalu.

Aku memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapati pemandangan yang sama seperti dulu. Lily-nee dan Tei-nee sedang menangis di pojok ruangan, Mikuo-nii yang berusaha untuk tidak menangis, Dan diriku yang didekap Gumi-nee.

_Tunggu dulu, diriku?_

Aku mencubit pipiku sendiri. Tidak sakit. _T-ternyata ini mimpi..,_ pikirku. Aku mengalihkan pandangan kearah mayat Papa ditengah ruangan. Anehnya, disana aku MELIHAT Papa yang berdiri disebelah jasadnya sendiri, menatap kearah kami semua dengan pandangan sedih.

Kemudian pandangannya tertuju padaku.

"Miku,"kata Papa."Kemarilah." Aku menurut dan berjalan kearah Papa. Semakin dekat, semakin aku tak bisa membendung air mata rinduku. Tanpa sadar aku berlari kearah Papa dan memeluknya. Papa membalas pelukanku."Hiks...P-papa..."isakku melepas rindu 4 tahun ini.

"Miku,"Papa mengelus rambut panjangku."Apa Papa pernah mengajarkan untuk membenci orang? Tidak, 'kan?"tanyanya lembut."T-tidak, Papa..."kataku sambil terisak.

"Karena itu, kau tak boleh membenci Ibumu, Miku. Dia sangat sayang padamu. Lupakan masa lalu, semua yang sudah lama dibuang saja. Masa depanmu masih panjang, kau harus belajar dengan giat. Jangan buang begitu saja masa depan cerahmu. Papa akan mendukungmu diatas sana. Jangan putus asa. Sekarang, usap air matamu itu. Papa tidak suka melihat anak Papa menangis,"

Kata-kata Papa justru membuatku terisak semakin keras.

_**Jangan pergi dulu...kumohon...**_

"T-tapi aku nggak m-mau berpisah sekarang..."

"Papa akan terus berdoa untukmu, juga untuk saudara dan ibumu diatas sana. Jangan menangis, Sayang..."kata Papa sambil melepas pelukanku.

"T-tapi...Apa aku bisa bertemu Papa lagi?"

"Suatu saat nanti...Pasti bisa...Kau Cuma harus menunggu,"

"S-sungguh?"

"Ya, Sayang...Tuhan pasti melindungimu...Papa harus pergi sekarang...Papa nggak bisa lama-lama disini. Ingat, Papa akan terus mendoakanmu diatas sana...Jadi jangan menyerah, ya! Kejarlah impianmu!"kata sosok Papa yang mulai menghilang dari penglihatanku.

"T-tidak...Tunggu Papa! Tunggu!"

"PAPA!"

**0o0**

Mataku terbuka perlahan. Penglihatanku _blur_. Sadar bahwa aku menangis, aku segera duduk di tempat tidur dan terisak.

Setelah cukup lama terisak, aku menatap jam diatas meja belajarku.

**04.30 AM**

"_...Jadi jangan menyerah, ya! Kejarlah impianmu!"_

Pesan terakhir Papa terngiang di benakku._Mengejar impianku..,_pikirku.

_Tenang saja, Pa. Akan kulakukan..._

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, aku segera bersiap kesekolah. Setelah sudah rapi, aku menoleh kearah jam.

**06.00 AM**

Aku tersenyum, berjalan menuju pintu. Aku memutar kenop pintu-

"_Arigatou,_ Papa. Pesan terakhirmu akan kujaga selamanya.."

-dan membukanya. Berjalan menuju dunia luar, dunia yang dipenuhi sinar dan harapan.

**END**

**0o0**

**Mahou-chan: Ehm, bagaimana? Ini sekuel dari **_**Oyasumi Papa**_** yang saya janjikan. Saya nggak PHP, 'kan!? Jadi...Baguskah? Jelekkah? Abalkah?**

**Sora &amp; Daniel[OC]: Kelamaan kau, BakAuthor! Cepat selesaikan!**

**Mahou-chan: Iya, iya...Terima kasih karena sudah membaca **_**Oyasumi Papa**_** dan juga **_**Losing Hope**_**, Minna-san! **

**Last Word**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review?**


End file.
